Back Lands
The Back Lands are a territory on the border of the Pride Lands. It was first seen in the episode in The Trouble With Galagos. Appearance The Back Lands are very similar to the Pride Lands overall. There is much vegetation everywhere, with many large trees overlooking the land. Bushes are also present, though not quite as abundant as the trees. Whilst not shown, a watering hole also existsThe Trouble With Galagos. There are many dirt paths scattered around the land, particularly near some of the trees. In addition to all of this, some areas contain many rocks of varying shapes and sizes. History The Trouble With Galagos Mapigano bullies another leopard named Badili out of his tree, and Badili is forced to flee. He winds up in the Pride Lands, but when the Lion Guard find him, he is forced to return home with them escorting him. Nervously, Badili makes multiple excuses on the way back to his former home in the depths of Mirihi Forest, which causes Kion to become suspicious. When Badili leaves them, Kion and the Guard stay behind, spying on him from a nearby bush. They watch as Mapigano reveals himself, frightening Badili and mocking him with the intent of kicking him out once and for all. The Lion Guard intervene at this point, and drive Mapigano out by using his own tactics on him. Badili thanks the Lion Guard and joyfully runs back to his tree. However, Mapigano soon returns and pushes Badili out again, and Badili returns to the Pride Lands. This time, the Lion Guard decide to train Badili in strength, speed, bravery and fierceness, raising his confidence in the process. Badili returns to Mirihi Forest with newfound energy, and approaches Mapigano. Whilst Mapigano soon breaks his spirit, Badili manages to recompose himself and drive out Mapigano by intimidating him. The Lion Guard congratulate Badili, who thanks them again for their assistance. The Guard then leave the leopard to his home territory, with Badili asking the Lion Guard to apologize to the Galagos he caused problems for back in the Pride Lands. The Golden Zebra The Lion Guard proceed into the Back Lands, where they are greeted by Makucha. The leopard refuses to let them past, and takes a strike at Ono. He misses, but Beshte tackles Makucha to keep him away. Kion informs him that they just want to pass, but have no choice but to engage in combat anyway when Makucha strikes out. He is effortlessly defeated by the Guard, and finally allows them to pass, warning them not to come back. As the Guard continue, they notice a shaking bush, which they believe to be Makucha again. But to their relief, it is a pair of zebra siblings. Fuli assures them that there's no need to "panic and run", but the pair instead reply that they prefer to "frolic and romp", before doing so around the Lion Guard. Kion tries to stop the zebras from their routine, but only succeeds when using a stern voice. He asks if they know Dhahabu and if they can take them to her. Although their response is 'yes', no other action is taken, until Kion re-words his request to "will". They then excitedly guide them through a bush, telling them to be ready for the "Fabulous Dhahabu". After introducing herself, Bunga takes a shine to Dhahabu, and even allows her to call him a mongoose. After Kion introduces himself and the Lion Guard, she mistakes him for someone who plans on guarding her, until Kion goes on to say that they came from the Pride Lands. This excites Dhahabu, and she asks them to prance with her. They follow, and decide that it would be best for them to befriend her first. She presents to them Dhahabu Grove, describing it as the happiest place in the Back Lands. After a brief talk about leaderships, Kion asks the all important question, explaining about the drought in the Pride Lands. Dhahabu is hesitant, prompting Fuli to ask if they actually have one. Before she can reply, the two zebra siblings answer for her, claiming it to be the biggest in the Back Lands. Excited at the prospect of meeting the Pride Landers, the two beg her to allow them access. Since she is still hesitant, Kion offers to do something in return. After a quick think, Dhahabu requests a Tamboa plant, their favorite food. She is shocked when they accept, and trots away happily. Kion turns to Ono for more information, who is skeptical that they'll even find one in time. After scouring the Back Lands they are able to find one for her, but soon learn that the watering hole has dried up. Dhahabu agrees to share the water if the Guard can figure out what the problem is. They discover a large pile of rocks have blocked the water flowing from above, but when they try to destroy the blockage, Makucha and his friends fight the Lion Guard and Dhahabu. They are defeated, and the rocks are destroyed, allowing the water to flow through once again. Later on, Kion leads some herds through the Back Lands, where they are introduced to Dhahabu. She approaches them and states that they have to do something before they can enter - "Frolic and romp". The animals happily agree, and enter the water. Dhahabu invites the Lion Guard, and all but Fuli enter to join her. Bunga tells her to lighten up, and Fuli does so by following the other zebras, monotonously chanting "frolic and romp". The Wisdom of Kongwe When Fuli, Makini and Kongwe go to the Back Lands they see Makucha who wants to eat Kongwe. Fuli blocks the way and says that they're just passing through. Makucha leaves but later comes back, causing Fuli to stand between him and the other two animals. This time, Fuli chases Makucha away, until he climbs up a tree. Fuli sinks her claws into the tree, but is unable to follow the leopard, or remove her claws. With Fuli trapped, Makucha approaches Kongwe, who retreats into her shell. Makini appears behind her, using her broken staff as a nunchaku, but This fails to have an impact on Makucha, who bats her away. The distraction works, and Fuli tackles Makucha again. The leopard begins zig-zagging around, a technique which Fuli is unable to compete with. After chasing him off again, Kongwe tells Fuli that, in order to defeat the leopard, you must observe the leopard. Fuli angrily exclaims that she has observed him, and Makini suggests using 'shwari' to help. With both Kongwe and Makini's advice, Fuli realizes that Makucha always zigzags, and that there's no reason for her to mimic his actions. Fuli approaches a resting Makucha, and challenges him to another round. This time, she runs in a straight path, whilst Makucha zigzags as predicted. She pins him down, a nd orders him to leave. Defeated, Makucha leaves. When Fuli admits to Kongwe that she just had to observe, Kongwe is amazed that a cheetah listened to a tortoise, adding that now she has truly seen everything. The Queen's Visit The Back Lands are mentioned several times when Queen Dhahahbu and her herd come into the Pride Lands. List of Species *Grey-Headed Bushshrikes *Leopards **Badili **Mapigano *Okapis *Termites *Tickbirds *Zebras **Dhahabu's Herd **Dhahabu **Raha **Starehe Locations *Mirihi Forest **Badili's Tree *Dhahabu Grove **Dhahabu's Watering Hole *Iroko Tree *Waterfall *Acacia Woods *Back Lands Canyons Visitors *Kion *Bunga *Beshte *Ono *Fuli *Vuruga Vuruga *Shingo *Twiga *Bushbucks *Makini *Kongwe *Anga References Category:Locations Category:Homes